RESIDENT EVIL: MAXIMUM CARNAGE
by irondino81
Summary: un nuevo romance ha surgido entre Sherry y Jake, sin embargo uno de los responsables de la tragedia de China y Tall oaks ha regresado para causar caos y destrucción, y para lograr su cometido, ha traido a uno de los enemigos mas mortiferos de todos los tiempos.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM Y MARVEL, ESTO FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE DIVERSION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

_**RESIDENT EVIL **_

_**MAXIMUM CARNAGE**_

CAPITULO I

Ha pasado 1 año desde aquellos terribles incidentes ocurridos en China, Sherry Birkin se preparaba para un nuevo día de trabajo, ahora ella vivía en su nueva casa ubicada en los suburbios de la ciudad, la cual compartía junto a Claire redfield y helena harper. Aquella enorme casa fue heredada por sherry cuando sus padres murieron, y con tal de no sentirse sola, ella misma le pidió a Claire y Helena que vivieran con ella.

-Sherry el desayuno está listo… -dijo Claire.

-iré en un momento, ya casi termino de ducharme... –respondió.

Mientras sherry se encontraba en el baño, helena miro hacia el cuarto de la rubia y al entrar vio en su mesita de noche una foto ella retratada con jake muller, helena iba a tocarla cuando sherry la descubrió.

-¡Helena!

-Sherry… hola... bueno yo… solo quería decirte que Claire ya preparo el desayuno y… -decía Helena apenada

-Hasta cuando aprenderán que se toca la puerta antes de entrar…

En instantes sherry toma la fotografía y la guarda en uno de sus cajones de su tocador.

-así que Jake, eh…

-así es, él y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace casi 3 meses…

-me alegro mucho por ti, Sherry… Jake parece un buen chico…

-gracias Helena, ojala Claire y León opinen lo mismo que tu, solo espero que no se disgusten cuando les diga que estoy saliendo con Jake…

-¿qué?... ¿acaso no les has dicho?... –pregunto Helena.

-estoy buscando el momento indicado… de hecho Helena hay algo más que debo decirte…

-¿de que se trata?…

-bueno, la semana pasada que nos vimos… él y yo… pues lo hicimos… - la joven se sonrojo.

-¿en serio?...

-así es… y debo confesar que era mi primera vez que estaba con alguien… dios… esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida… -dijo Sherry, sonrojada y emocionada a la vez.

-por favor Helena, que esto quede entre nosotras…

-tranquila, Sherry… si es Claire o León los que te preocupan, descuida… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…

-gracias Helena, eres una gran amiga… León es muy afortunado de tenerte como Novia, sabes…

-si lo sé, pero ahora démonos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde a la agencia… -dijo Helena cortando la conversación.

-tienes razón… bueno te veo abajo, recuerda que Claire se disgusta cuando la dejamos esperando… -dijo la rubia

Luego de terminar su desayuno, las 3 chicas abordaron su camioneta rumbo hacia su trabajo en la agencia.

Mientras tanto en un lugar distante dos figuras conversan.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?

-así es, señorita… y debo añadir que el potencial que tiene es extraordinario…

-¿y Que es exactamente?...

-Es un simbionte, pero a pesar de ser una criatura con gran poder, necesita de un cuerpo para desarrollarlo.

-con que un cuerpo ¿eh?, eso es magnífico

-¿y ya tienen en mente a alguien, señorita?

-por supuesto… a ella...

La mujer le mostro una fotografía de sherry.

-es solo una jovencita común y corriente…

-esta jovencita es la hija de William birkin... en su cuerpo habita una variante mejorada del Virus-G, será más que perfecta para mi experimento… toma aquí tienes más información sobre ella.

-de acuerdo, pero eso le costara otros 100 mil de los grandes… sin olvidar también que aún me debe la mitad por haberle traído al simbionte…

-por supuesto, un trato es un trato… y ahora ya sabes que hacer…

-si señorita… -asintió el misterioso sujeto.

El misterioso sujeto guardo el simbiote en un pequeño tubo metálico y poco después se dirigió rumbo a Washington D.C. y Horas más tarde llega a la casa de Sherry, bajo de un auto color negro, para luego sacar el tubo metálico que contenía el simbionte, el cual tenía forma de una pequeña esfera de color rojo y negro.

-ahora mi pequeño amigo… cumple con tu misión… -dijo el sujeto mientras abría el tubo, dejando aquella esfera debajo del pórtico.

-Misión cumplida…. –dijo el sujeto, con una sonrisa mientras abordaba su auto, para luego desaparecer.

Poco después, una motocicleta de color rojo se estaciona enfrente de la casa de sherry, se trataba de nada menos que de jake muller. El ahora ex mercenario se sentía algo nervioso, tenía consigo una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas rojas como obsequio para su súper chica, luego de dejar estacionada su motocicleta, camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre varias veces sin respuesta alguna.

-mierda… parece que no hay nadie…

Jake se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico, se encontró con aquella pequeña esfera roja y negra.

-¿Que rayos es esto?...

En ese momento el simbiote se activa, aquella piedra toma forma de una enorme y extraña criatura la cual captura al ex mercenario.

-pero qué carajo…...

-Tú y yo... seremos uno... Carnage... vivirá de nuevo...

-¡SUELTAME!...¡Montón de mierda!

Los vecinos del vecindario se asomaron al escuchar los gritos, rato después algunos de ellos se acercaron a la casa de sherry y encontraron a jake tirado en el pórtico.

-¿se encuentra bien, joven? –preguntaba uno de los vecinos.

-que fue lo que me paso... –decía Jake tocándose la cabeza.

Pero la mayoría de los vecinos lo miraba con desconfianza

-¿quién es usted?... ¿acaso es un ladrón?

-claro que no, solo vengo a visitar a una amiga es todo…

-bueno de todas formas, hay que llamar a la policía… -dijo uno de los vecinos.

Jake se alarmo al escuchar que la policía venia en camino, es en ese momento cuando la furia asesina de Carnage se apodera del ex mercenario, tomo al vecino que había llamado a la policía y comenzó a darle una paliza que termino cuando lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un automóvil que estaba estacionado, en ese momento Carnage dejo de dominarlo y jake reaccionó impávido ante lo que había hecho.

-¿Que... que rayos me paso?...oh mierda… que hice…

Los vecinos huyeron despavoridos por lo que el ex mercenario había hecho, e instantes después llega la policía al lugar de los hechos, e inmediatamente rodean a jake.

-¡es la policía!... ¡ponga las manos en la cabeza!... ¡rápido!…

Mientras los oficiales se preparaban para arrestar a jake, Carnage decidió tomar el control, con un rápido movimiento torno los dedos de jake en afilados cuchillos y cortó el cuello de uno de los oficiales. Al ver lo que había sucedido, la policía abre fuego sobre Carnage, el cual termina por escapar entre las casas de aquel vecindario.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM Y MARVEL, ESTO FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE DIVERSION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

CAPITULO II

Mientras tanto, sherry, Claire y helena se encontraban en la agencia, cuando Sherry es notificada acerca del incidente que ocurrió en su casa e inmediatamente se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, al llegar vieron a una gran cantidad de oficiales de policía, pero lo que las sorprendió aún más era que también había agentes de la B.S.A.A. Custodiando la casa de las chicas.

-que sucedió aquí… -dijo Claire aun impresionada.

-hubo un doble homicidio señoritas… lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar… -respondió uno de los oficiales

-oiga somos agentes de seguridad nacional y tenemos el mismo derecho de saber lo que sucede… además soy dueña de esta casa… -respondió Sherry mostrando su identificación.

-de acuerdo… pueden pasar… -asintió el oficial.

Sherry y las chicas entraron a la zona acordonada, el piso estaba lleno de sangre y numerosos casquillos de bala, en eso aparecen Chris y Jill, quien inmediatamente les informa lo ocurrido.

-Jill, hermano…

-Claire, chicas… me alegro que estén bien, por un momento pensé que les había ocurrido algo… -dijo Chris.

-recibimos el informe desde el trabajo… pero ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí? –pregunto Claire.

-al parecer un sujeto misterioso mato a golpes a uno de los vecinos y también a uno de los oficiales… -respondió Jill

-¡dios mío!... –exclamo Helena.

-¿alguna idea de quien pudo haber hecho todo esto?… -pregunto Sherry.

Chris y Jill guardaron silencio por un momento.

-que sucede Chris, porque tú y jill se quedan callados….

Chris se paró frente de la rubia.

-Sherry, el responsable de estos asesinatos fue… Jake…

Sherry, helena y Claire se quedaron sin habla al enterarse de ello.

-No… eso es imposible… ¡Jake no es un asesino!…

-¿te refieres al chico que Sherry rescato de aquella base submarina?… -pregunto Claire.

-el mismo…

-esperen un momento, ¿cómo es que supieron que fue Jake?... –pregunto Helena

-tras los incidentes de china, la B.S.A.A. le coloco a Jake un chip de rastreo, con la intensión de mantenerlo vigilado, es mas la última señal provino de aquí… -respondió Jill.

Sherry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-debe tratarse de un error… el me prometió que ya no se iba a meter en más líos… -dijo sherry entre lágrimas.

-no perdamos más tiempo, hay que buscarlo y detenerlo cuanto antes ¡Vamos! –dijo Chris.

En instantes, los agentes salieron en la búsqueda de Jake.

-ahora bien, ¿cómo es que vamos a encontrarlo?...

-con este dispositivo –respondió Chris, enseñándoles un rastreador similar a un GPS -nos mostrara la ubicación exacta de Jake y…

-¿qué ocurre Chris?... –pregunto Jill.

-desde hace un rato el chip que tiene Jake parece no estar funcionando bien… no tengo registro de el en el dispositivo… - respondió Chris.

-genial… ¿y ahora qué?... –pregunto Claire.

-habrá que continuar buscándolo sin ese dispositivo… -dijo Sherry

Los agentes llegaron hasta un edificio, pensando que tal vez se encontraría en aquel lugar, por lo que decidieron entrar por detrás, para ello decidieron cruzar un viejo aparcadero de autos, en ese momento un grupo de súper villanos conocido como La Brigada de Demolición, salió a su encuentro.

-Vaya, vaya... miren lo que tenemos aquí... muchachos... vamos a divertirnos mucho... –dijo el líder de ellos, conocido como el Demoledor.

Chris le indicó a Jill y las chicas que se colocara detrás de el.

-es mejor que se larguen o me veré forzado a...

Chris vio que el Demoledor señalaba hacia algo que estaba tras de el, al voltear su horror no conoció límites al ver a uno de los villanos de nombre Martinete, sosteniendo a Jill por el cuello con un brazo, mientras Helena y Claire eran capturadas por otro de los villanos de nombre Bulldozer, mientras que Sherry era sometida por el villano llamado Bola de Trueno, quien con su cadena comienza a ahorcar a la rubia.

-déjenlas en paz, ¡malditos hijos de perra!... decía Chris.

El demoledor arroja a Chris hacia unas cajas de madera que había en el lugar, quedando sumamente aturdido, ante la mirada de Jill y las chicas.

-¡Chris!... ¡No!...- grito Jill.

-encárgate de nuestro amigo, Martinete… -dijo el Demoledor

-será un placer… pero guárdenme algo para después –respondió Martinete.

-Malditos, que van a hacernos… -dijo Helena.

-¡Jill No! –gritaron la chicas al ver al Demoledor acercándose a Jill, el villano forzó a besarla mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

-¡Dejala! – Gritó Sherry. Bola de trueno, quien la sostenía le dijo algo que la dejo helada.

-No te preocupes... mientras mi amigo se divierte con ella, nosotros nos divertiremos con ustedes también...

El Demoledor se llevó consigo a Jill a los niveles superiores del edificio, dejando a sus aliados que se encargaran de Sherry y las demás, bola de trueno comenzó a rodear a la rubia, Helena y Claire intentaban liberarse de las garras de Bulldozer, pero este último era demasiado fuerte para las agentes.

-Muy bien pequeña... vas a ser mujer... Bola de trueno la recostó sobre el motor de un vehículo.

-¡sueltenme!...¡no me toquen!... ¡Jake!

-Vaya... así que tienes novio... bien... esto será tu entrenamiento para tu noche de bodas…. Ja ja ja

-¡NO!...

Sherry grito cuando Bola de trueno se colocó sobre ella y a través de su uniforme toco lo más sagrado que tenía, el tipo saco una navaja y Sherry sintió el frío de la hoja en su pierna derecha mientras subía más y más y quedaba entre esta y la parte interior de su uniforme.

Los gritos de auxilio de Sherry hicieron reaccionar a un aturdido Chris, quien sin dudarlo corrió en su ayuda, pero el paso le es impedido por el villano Martinete.

-apártate de mi camino, malnacido…

-si quieres pasar, primero tienes que derrotarme…-respondió Martinete.

Chris entabla un feroz combate en contra de Martinete, el villano era muy superior a Chris, el cual es golpeado en innumerables ocasiones por Martinete, pero a pesar de la brutal golpiza, Chris se levantaba una y otra vez.

-veo que aun te quedan energías para seguir luchando… Soldadito… -dijo Martinete, Minimizando a Chris.

-he luchado con criaturas mucho más fuertes que tú, pedazo de mierda… y nunca me rendí y menos ahora que mis amigas me necesitan…

-que estúpido… ahora mismo hare trizas todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, junto con ese ímpetu de lucha… ¡soldadito!...

Chris estaba a merced de Martinete, Helena y Claire, quienes estaban sometidas por Bulldozer, solo miraban con impotencia al ver que el villano Bola de trueno estaba a punto de aprovecharse de Sherry.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

-¿Lista, niñita?... ahora Vamos a empezar la di... AHHH!

-Ella dijo que no la tocaras...

Un corpulento ser de color negro con un rostro temible de dientes afilados saltó sobre el vehículo donde sostenían a Sherry, Bulldozer suelta a Claire y Helena para combatir en contra de aquel ser de color negro, Bola de trueno también se une a la batalla, la batalla fue algo breve y en pocos momentos los villanos fueron vencidos, Luego el ser se acercó a Sherry quien temblaba asustada.

-Cálmate... quiero ayudarte...

-Apártate... ese tipo va a lastimar a mi amigo...

El villano Martinete estaba a punto de acabar con Chris, pero afortunadamente aquel ser de color negro logra salvar al agente.

Tras ser salvados por aquel ser de color negro, Chris, Sherry, Claire y Helena fueron en busca de Jill.

Mientras tanto, en los niveles superiores del lugar, Demoledor se preparaba para ultrajar a Jill, la agente sintió nauseas cuando el villano la empujo sobre un viejo camastro, al sentir las manos del villano entrar dentro de su uniforme trato de impedírselo.

-mujerzuela estúpida, ¿acaso Quieres que de la orden de que maten a tus amigos?

-No...

-Bien... entonces trata de disfrutar esto...

Jill gimió al sentir la parte de arriba de su uniforme desgarrarse y las manos del villano tocar su pecho y luego besarlo, solo cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio.

-Bas... ta...

-ja ja ja... vamos... solo esta... HEY!

-Oye grandulón, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama.

Jill abrió los ojos al ver a un hombre con un extraño uniforme literalmente pegado en la esquina de la pared, el cual se lanza sobre el villano, para luego lanzarlo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Jill.

-Soy Spiderman.

-¡Jill!...

En ese momento Chris, Sherry, Claire, Helena y el otro personaje entraron, Jill corrió a abrazar a Chris.

-Jill... ¿te encuentras bien?...

-Si... ese tipo estuvo a punto de ultrajarme, pero fue Spiderman quien se encargó de el…

-Basta de sentimentalismos, todos ustedes fueron unos estúpidos al querer enfrentarse a la brigada de demolición, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Venom, es suficiente… -dijo Spiderman.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVÉS! –Gritó Claire.

Spiderman se interpuso cuando Claire trató de abofetear a Venom.

-Su amigo esta en grave peligro, no podemos perder tiempo jugando.

-¿Qué dicen?... –pregunto Sherry

-Jake Muller está en grave peligro…. -Dijo Spiderman

-pero ¿Como saben todo eso?

-Yo se lo dije...

-¡León!... –exclamaron los agentes

-Amigos, Jake está en peligro, Spiderman por favor explícales.

-De alguna forma el simbiote que pertenecía a Keltus Casady, el antiguo Carnage regresó a la tierra.

-¿Simbiote?... ¿Carnage?... ¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?... ¿y que tiene que ver Jake en todo esto?... –preguntaba Sherry.

Spiderman respondió.

-El simbiote es un ser viviente muy poderoso y ávido de sangre, pero para funcionar bien necesita de una persona de la cual ser huésped para al final tomar control de ella, creemos que su amigo es ahora esa persona, debemos encontrarlo y quitárselo, si pasa más de 24 horas en ella entonces ambos serán uno solo.

-Quieres decir... que Jake es una asesino? – Dijo Sherry con los ojos llorosos.

-Si... y debemos detenerlo pronto.

-Yo sugiero que llamemos a la central para solicitar refuerzos, Chris- Dijo Jill.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del monumento a Lincoln, Jake estaba sentado en una banca preguntándose cómo había llegado allí y porque su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, un transeúnte se acercó.

-¿Está bien Joven?

-Yo... si claro... gracias... No convencido decidió hacerle saber el caso a un par de oficiales de policía quienes fueron a buscar a Jake, el aún estaba en el mismo lugar.

-lo siento Joven, pero temo que tendrá que acompañarme a la jefatura.

-¿Qué?

Uno de los oficiales le coloco las esposas y Jake sintió como su sangre hervía y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Carnage volvió a controlarlo, cuando Jake reaccionó tenía el cuerpo sin vida y decapitado de uno de los oficiales en sus brazos, paralizado por el terror lo soltó y comenzó a correr del lugar del asesinato.

-Que demonios me pasa... ¿porque estoy haciendo estas cosas?... Ahhh…

El cuerpo de Jake se cubrió de un traje rojo y negro y su rostro cubierto por una máscara aterradora y comenzó a atacar cuanta cosa se movía frente a ella, en ese momento una voz muy conocida.

-¡Jake!... ¡detente!

Carnage volteó y vio a Sherry, Chris, Jill, Claire, León y Helena con Spiderman y Venom, Los agentes abren fuego sobre Carnage, pero este último logra esquivar las balas con una velocidad más que asombrosa, dichos movimientos eran idénticos a los del desaparecido Albert Wesker, Chris y Jill se quedaron sumamente impactados por lo que estaban presenciando y recordaron lo que Spiderman le había dicho, Jill utiliza un lanzagranadas con balas incendiarias sobre el villano, cuando de pronto Sherry se interpone, recibiendo en la espalda el impacto del escudo del súper héroe, todos veían horrorizados como la rubia se incorporaba con la espalda lesionada.

-¡Sherry!... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –dijo Jill.

-que no se han dado cuenta… ¡es Jake!

-¿Qué dices?... –agrego León.

En ese momento Carnage le quito la vida a un inocente que corría por su vida, sin titubear Chris ataca a Carnage con municiones eléctricas, pero para su horror Sherry volvió a interponerse, Chris y los demás se quedaron temblando al ver caer a Sherry luego de la descarga.

-Díganme que no la maté... –decía Chris.

Para alivió de Chris, Sherry se incorporó lentamente, Jill se acercó y la abofeteo.

-¡por dios Sherry!... ¿quieres que alguien te mate?...

-¡No voy a dejar que lastimen a Jake!... respondió la rubia.

-No tenemos otra opción, ¡Hay que detenerlo a toda costa!... –dijo León.

Spiderman y Venom combatían en contra de Carnage, pero este último esquivaba los ataques de los Héroes con suma facilidad, es entonces cuando Sherry toma un lanzacohetes y apunta en dirección hacia donde estaba Jake.

Sherry estaba a punto de disparar el arma, pero inesperadamente baja el arma.

-¡HAZLO YA!... –grito Chris.

-¡no voy a lastimar a Jake!... ¡NO PUEDO!

-Maldita sea Sherry… ¿quieres que siga matando a inocentes?... –decía León.

-No puedo... lo siento... En ese momento sucedió lo inesperado.

-¡Sherry cuidado!

Sherry solo sintió la sangre salpicar su rostro quedándose petrificada

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Sherry se quedó petrificada, El grito de Claire al sentir su hombro derecho atravesado por la garra de Carnage cuando saltó frente a ella para protegerla del sorpresivo ataque del villano resonaba en sus oídos, Sherry recibió el cuerpo de Claire en sus brazos.

-Claire...

-Sherry... no llores...

-Claire no te mueras... la pelirroja le tomo la mano a Sherry.

-Vamos... sé... valiente... tu puedes Sherry... Mi pequeña Sherry... ... Sherry abrazó a Claire mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Chris estaba en shock al ver a su hermana gravemente herida.

-no, Claire… ¡No puedes morir aquí!...

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Sherry, sin decir nada se incorporó, por unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente a Carnage.

-porque Jake… porque estás haciendo todo esto… Porque…

Mientras hablaba Sherry comenzó a correr hacia Carnage, León quien trato de detenerla sin lograrlo solo gritó, muy al fondo Jake trató de controlar al simbiote pero este fue más fuerte y ante los desorbitados ojos de todos, Carnage recibió a Sherry con una de sus garras atravesándole el hombro, aun así se incorporó y Carnage volvió a atacarla, esta vez sus garras atravesaron el pecho de la joven, nadie podían creerlo, herida y dolida Sherry cayó de rodillas, por toda respuesta Carnage la tomó y la lanzó contra un muro, el impacto fue brutal, al ver que la rubia estaba fuera del área de fuego Spiderman y Venom tomaron acción, mientras el primero distraía a Carnage, Venom lo lanzó contra el muro y sacó un aparato de ondas ultrasónicas pues era lo único que podía hacerle daño, al sentirse herido Carnage con un ágil salto libró dos edificios y se ocultó en un callejón, los héroes trataron de localizarlo mientras que León, Helena, Jill y Chris se encargaron de Sherry y Claire.

-Sherry contéstame… -decía león.

Una bocana de sangre fue la respuesta que obtuvo, preocupados la llevaron a un hospital privado, propiedad de la B.S.A.A. el diagnóstico fue poco halagador: Claire tenía el hombro derecho gravemente herido y había perdido mucha sangre, además estaba en coma, Sherry tenía las costillas rotas y un pulmón colapsado, pero a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, la rubia se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentran?... –pregunto Jill.

-La señorita Birkin ya está fuera de peligro… su habilidad de regeneración que posee es la que le salvo la vida, en cuanto a la señorita redfield, vamos a realizarle una operación de emergencia…

-por favor doctor, salve a mi hermana… -dijo un desconsolado Chris.

-haremos todo lo posible por salvarla, capitán redfield…

Mientras tanto en un callejón Carnage descansó y Jake volvió a ser el mismo, pero estaba tan cansado que cayó sin sentido, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, solo tenía un zapato, luego comenzó a llover. El agua corría por su rostro, en ese momento dos mujeres dan con el ex mercenario.

-por aquí María… aquí esta…

-Natasha, ¿estás seguro que es el?...

-la descripción concuerda con el informe que nos dio el agente Kennedy… debe ser el…

-creo que necesita ayuda... María Hill y Natasha romanov (Viuda Negra) se acercaron a Jake y en ese momento tuvo una visión de todo lo que había pasado.

-Ayúdame María, debemos llevarla al hotel. Jake abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una mujer de largo cabello rojo.

-¿Quién… Eres?... y ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo, estas en buenas manos, soy Natasha romanov y ella es María Hill… somos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-será mejor que se alejen de mi... por favor…

-Estas lastimado y necesitas ayuda… -dijo María.

-No... Es peligroso que estén cerca de mi...

-escuche Joven Muller... si te preocupa Carnage nosotras podemos ayudarte.

-pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo... por ahora tenemos que curarte… -dijo la Viuda negra.

En el Hospital todo era tristeza, Claire estaba grave y Sherry se reponía de las heridas hechas por Carnage, pero aún estaba por venir lo peor.

-señorita Radames, el plan está funcionando… pero hay un pequeño problema, los amigos de la joven Birkin están siendo apoyados por Spiderman y Venom.

-si es así, pues entonces creo que ha llegado el momento en que entremos en acción, Taskmaster… no dejare que nada ni nadie frustre mi experimento…

-Si señorita... -Dijo Taskmaster

Carla y Taskmaster se reúnen con uno los antiguos aliados de Carnage, El Demogoblin y aparte de ellos estaba con ellos un soldado cubierto con vestimentas y capucha negra.

-nuestro objetivo será acabar con los agentes Redfield, Valentine, Kennedy, Harper y de paso acaben con Spiderman y su amigo Venom.

-será todo un placer, señorita Radames… vamos a divertirnos un poco. –Dijo Taskmaster.

-Acabemos con ellos. – Dijo el sujeto de vestimenta negra. El Demogoblin solo rugió en aprobación y los villanos salieron a causar caos, mientras en el Hospital el grupo estaba reunido.

-¿Jill, has visto a Chris? – Preguntó León.

-está cuidando a su hermana. En ese momento Helena entró corriendo.

-amigos tenemos problemas, un extraños sujetos están atacando la ciudad.

El grupo llegó y se encontró al sujeto de capucha negra causando caos, en ese momento Hunnigan llamó a león por su Móvil.

-León, un extraño monstruo está atacando el lado este de la cuidad, necesitamos de tu ayuda…

-recibido Hunnigan… voy para allá…

-no te preocupes león, yo iré a detener a ese monstruo –dijo Helena.

-de acuerdo, pero por favor ten cuidado… -dijo León, dándole un beso a Helena.

-descuida amigo, Yo acompañare a tu novia para ayudarla. – Dijo Spiderman

En ese momento el Móvil de Chris también comenzó a vibrar.

-Capitán redfield, aquí central… 2 sujetos están atacando el centro de Washington, uno de ellos es una mujer la cual a sido identificada como Ada Wong…

-¡Ada!... –exclamo León.

León, en compañía de Jill, se dirigen de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba Ada, dejando solamente a Chris y a Venom luchando en contra del sujeto de capucha negra.

Momentos después León y Jill llegaron al centro de Washington, allí Carla estaba causando problemas, un escalofrío recorrió a León al ver a un civil convertido en una chrysalid.

-¡Ada!...

-Vaya, vaya... pero miren quien está aquí, el agente león Kennedy en persona…

-¡detente Ada!… o me veré obligado a acabar contigo… -dijo león, apuntándole con su arma.

-¿Ada dices?... ¡que ingenuo eres!, cómo pudiste confundirme con esa estúpida Zorra… yo soy Carla Radames…

-así que tú fuiste la causante de los desastres de china y Tall oaks… ¡Maldita Zorra! ¡Ahora veras!... –grito Jill.

Los agentes se preparaban para abrir fuego en contra de Carla, pero son sorprendidos por el Taskmaster.

León y Jill entablan una lucha en contra del Taskmaster, pero este último es ampliamente superior gracias a su increíble habilidad de imitar físicamente los movimientos de sus oponentes que el observe, una y otra vez los agentes lo atacan pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que luego de un duro combate son vencidos.

Jill y León estaban aturdidos luego del combate, En ese momento vieron que Carla y Taskmaster estaba frente a ellos.

Jill intentaba reaccionar, pero rápidamente es detenida por Taskmaster, quien la tomó por el cuello.

-¿qué quiere que haga con ellos, señorita Radames?...

-te daré 100 mil más si los matas, Taskmaster…

-ha ha ha... de acuerdo, ahora disfrutaré quitándoles la vida...

-¡Basta Taskmaster!... ¡porque no te metes con alguien de tu calibre!

Carla se sorprendió y volteó, al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, mas no el Taskmaster...

Carla y el villano vieron a 2 mujeres de uniforme negro.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes? –pregunto Carla.

-Somos la Viuda negra y María Hill, y pertenecemos a la división de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Con una violencia extrema Taskmaster lanzó a Jill contra la pared dejándola fuera de combate, luego volvió su atención a la Viuda negra y María Hill.

-¡maldita sea! Hasta cuando S.H.I. . Dejará de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás… -dijo el Taskmaster.

-con que agentes de S.H.I.E.D. eh… he oído mucho acerca de su organización… -dijo Carla.

-¿Y quién eres tú?... –pregunto María Hill.

-me llamo Carla Radames, y soy la dirigente de Neo-Umbrella...

-¿Neo-Umbrella?... –pregunto la Viuda Negra.

-ahora recuerdo que tú y ex consejero de seguridad nacional Derek Simmons estuvieron involucrados en los desastres de China y Tall oaks hace un año…

-valla, Taskmaster estaba en lo cierto respecto a ustedes… -dijo Carla.

-¡ríndete, Radames!...-dijo María Hill, apuntándole con su arma a Carla.

En ese momento el capullo comienza a eclosionar, de ahí emerge una criatura muy pesada la cual estaba rodeada por una gran coraza, se trataba de un Napad, es en ese preciso momento en el que Carla y Taskmaster escapan del lugar de la batalla, dejando a los agentes solos en contra de la B.O.W.

-mierda… pero qué diablos es esa cosa –dijo María Hill.

-tengan cuidado… es muy peligrosa… - dijo Jill.

Viuda Negra y María Hill le hace frente al Napad, León y Jill se unen a la lucha también, pero el combate se torna algo difícil, debido a que la coraza blindada del Napad lo hacía infranqueable ante los disparos.

-maldita sea… es demasiado fuerte, como vamos a detenerlo…. – decía la Viuda Negra.

-su punto débil esta debajo de su coraza… si la destruimos podremos acabar con el… -Dijo León.

-de acuerdo, entonces acabemos con ese malnacido… -dijo María Hill.

León, Jill y María Hill, atacan al Napad, solo para provocar su distracción, en ese momento La Viuda Negra aparece detrás de la B.O.W. le coloca un detonador para luego hacer explosión, destruyendo así la coraza del monstruo.

-está hecho… ahora denle con todo… -dijo León.

León, Jill, Viuda Negra y María Hill atacan al monstruo con todo su arsenal, león termina rematándolo con el disparo de una Magnum en la cabeza, poniéndole fin a la enorme amenaza.

Mientras tanto Chris se había quedado solo con El sujeto de capucha negra, pues Venom había detectado la presencia de Carnage y había ido en su búsqueda.

-parece que estas solo… perfecto, acabar contigo será sencillo…

No importa, yo puedo solo contigo...

Chris abre fuego sobre su enemigo, pero este último desintegra las balas con una serie de descargas eléctricas. El villano contra ataca, logrado herirlo en varias ocasiones a Chris.

Entonces el villano misterioso concentró una gran cantidad de energía, hasta crear una gran bola de energía y la lanzó en contra de Chris, pero el villano se sorprende al ver a Chris ileso y aún más se sorprendió al ver que delante de él se encontraba un sujeto, el cual había logrado detener el ataque del villano, con la ayuda de su escudo.

-¿quién demonios eres?...

-soy el Capitán América… y estoy aquí para derrotare villano…

-esta no es tu pelea… así que lárgate…

Electro ataca nuevamente al Capitán América, pero este último logra detener una vez más el ataque con su escudo e instantes después el súper Héroe lanza su escudo el cual impacta su rostro, haciendo que la capucha cayera al suelo, mostrando el rostro que ocultaba.

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Chris se quedó en shock al descubrir la identidad de su enemigo.

-No… No puede ser… pero si es… ¡Piers!

Aquel misterioso sujeto, resulto ser nada menos que su antiguo compañero Piers Nivans, el cual vestía ropa militar de color negro, pero lo que más impresiono a Chris era el brazo derecho de Piers, el cual estaba hecho de titanio.

-¿Piers?... creo que te equivocaste de persona, yo soy… ¡Electro!

Piers o mejor dicho Electro, lanza un violento ataque a todo lo que estaba su alrededor, hiriendo a Chris más de la cuenta y a varias personas que transitaban por el lugar, y acto seguido, Electro escapa del lugar

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad Helena y Spiderman se enfrentaban al Demogoblin

-¿Que es esa cosa Spiderman?

Es un demonio, la única forma de detenerlo es haciéndolo ver su reflejo en algo... pero que... Helena sacó un espejo.

-¿Esto te sirve?

-Perfecto, este es el plan, yo lo distraeré y tu harás que vea el espejo ¿de acuerdo?

Helena asintió en aprobación, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, el Demogoblin logra escapar del lugar, no sin antes atacar a un autobús con personas adentro.

-está escapando… – dijo Helena.

-olvídate de el, ayudemos a esas personas, rápido…

Helena y Spiderman logran poner a salvo a la gente del autobús en llamas.

-rayos… ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?...

-no lo sé, aunque nuestro tengo el presentimiento de que volverá a aparecer… ahora vamos a buscar al resto de tus amigos. –dijo Spiderman.

Igual situación Vivian, La Viuda Negra y María Hill, quienes con la ayuda de León y Jill lograron vencer al Napad, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, Carla y Taskmaster lograron escapar, en vista de ello las agentes ayudaron a León y a Jill, el primero ya se había recuperado mientras que la segunda estaba aún aturdida luego de su combate contra el Taskmaster.

-¿se encuentra bien, Agente Kennedy?... –pregunto Maria Hill.

-si, estoy bien… pero mi amiga necesita ayuda… -dijo leon.

En instantes, la Viuda Negra y Maria Hill ayudan a Jill a reincorporarse, e instantes después es atendida por las agentes.

-¿cómo se siente, agente Valentine?... –pregunto la Viuda negra.

-ya me siento mejor, de ante mano gracias por su ayudarnos a destruir a esa B.O.W… y a propósito quienes son…

-pertenecemos a la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. mi nombre es Natasha Romanov y ella es María Hill… mucho gusto de conocerla agente Valentine…

-igualmente, me da gusto saber que no estamos solos en esta batalla… pero acaso ustedes conocen al sujeto que nos ataco

-por supuesto, su nombre es Taskmaster… es un criminal y mercenario, S.H.I.E.L.D ha estado tras él desde hace mucho… pero él verdadero motivo por el cual estamos aquí es para detener a Carnage y a la vez salvar al joven Jake Muller.

-¿y tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar? –pregunto León.

-por supuesto, síganos… -dijo la Viuda Negra.

La Viuda Negra y María Hill llevaron a León y Jill hasta una bodega que fungía como base de operaciones de las agentes, pero lo que encontraron fue destrucción.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto León.

-Lo que me temía- Dijo María Hill.

-Agentes Hill y Romanov, Que bueno que estas aquí... –dijo uno de los agentes que estaban ahí.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-estábamos al cuidado del Joven Muller, cuando de pronto una criatura negra llegó aquí y el joven se convirtió en un monstruo y los dos comenzaron a pelear y luego salieron por la ventana… -respondió el agente.

León, Jill, la Viuda Negra y María Hill optan por regresar al hospital, allí Claire se encontraba recuperándose luego de ser operada, Sherry estaba casi recuperada de sus heridas, Spiderman, Venom, Helena, Chris y el Capitán América estaban con ellas, Chris tuvo que ser atendido de emergencia, debido a las heridas que sufrió durante su batalla en contra de Electro.

Sherry despertó al cabo de unos minutos.

-amigos… son ustedes...

-gracias a dios, estas bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?... –pregunto Jill

-siento como si un tren me hubiese arrollado… -respondió la rubia.

-me da gusto verte con bien, Sherry… -dijo Helena.

-y Claire… como esta ella… díganme que está bien por favor…

-tranquila Sherry… Claire ya está fuera de peligro… -respondió León.

-y Jake… que paso con el….

La viuda Negra interviene.

-la agente Hill y yo lo encontramos vagando por la ciudad… decidimos llevarlo a nuestra base de operaciones temporal, pero desafortunadamente logró escapar…

-dios mío… Jake…

La rubia intento levantarse pero aún estaba muy débil.

-ahhh…mierda, mi cuerpo…

-tranquilízate Sherry… debes descansar, tus heridas estan regenerándose poco a poco… es normal que te sientas débil… -dijo Jill.

-pero tengo que ir a buscarlo… el necesita de mi ayuda… -insistía Sherry.

-es increíble que su amiga este con vida… Ni siquiera Thor tiene esa increíble habilidad… -dijo el Capitán América refiriéndose a Sherry

-lo crean o no tener esta habilidad resulta extremadamente dolorosa… -respondió Sherry.

Chris también comienza a reaccionar.

-Chris… -dijo Jill, abrazándolo.

-ahh… ¿dónde estoy?…

-estas en el hospital, Chris… pero que fue lo que te paso…

Chris les narra lo que sucedió, y también les revela de que su antiguo compañero Piers Nivans estaba con vida.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Chris… -dijo Jill.

-yo aún estoy impactado, y más aún cuando vi de lo que era capaz de hacer… no se qué demonios le hicieron, pero al parecer lo volvieron en un maldito monstruo eléctrico… ahora se hace llamar Electro.

-¿Electro?... –pregunto Helena.

-así es, y estuve a punto de morir, de no ser por el Capitán América quien logró detenerlo… y por cierto, Gracias…

Chris le estrecha la mano del Capitán América como muestra de agradecimiento.

-peleaste muy bien en contra de ese villano… no había conocido a un soldado tan valiente… y ¿cuál es tu nombre, soldado?

-Chris Redfield… y déjeme decirle que es un honor el conocerlo… ¡Capitán!

-bueno ¿y ahora cual es el plan?... por un lado tenemos la amenaza de esa cosa llamada Carnage y por el otro esta Carla Radames y sus aliados… maldita sea, esto ya se ha complicado más de la cuenta –dijo Jill.

-creo que lo mejor será es encontrar a Jake y salvarlo de Carnage, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… -agrego León.

La Viuda Negra se adelantó.

-María y Yo estuvimos con el y descubrimos que aun el simbiote no se ha fusionado con él, creo que ha podido resistir la fusión, lo que no sabemos es cuánto tiempo más lo hará…

En instantes, el grupo de héroes salieron en la búsqueda de Carnage, dejando a Sherry recuperándose en el hospital.

La rubia no podía estar tranquila sabiendo el peligro que corrían Jake y sus amigos, así que ideo un plan, fingió estar dormida durante varias horas hasta esperar un descuido de los doctores, y así sucedió. La chica aprovecho para escapar a escondidas del hospital, disfrazada como enfermera, ya una vez afuera Sherry continuo su búsqueda a pie.

-¡resiste Jake!... voy a salvarte…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Mientras tanto, Jake, había logrado volver a si mismo pero poco a poco sentía que el control que hasta hace poco había logrado mantener del simbiote se terminaba, con su ropa sucia, ensangrentada, rota y además descalzo, caminó por largo rato, hasta llegar a una colina en las afueras de la ciudad, en dicha colina se encontraba un gran árbol con unas letras escritas en su corteza que decían: _"Sherry y Jake, por siempre"._

-¡Sherry!... –decía Jake, mientras contemplaba aquel árbol y a su vez comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió en aquel lugar, una semana atrás.

********flashback********

-Valla este lugar es fantástico, súper chica...

-que ¿acaso no conocías este lugar?

-apenas llevo viviendo 4 meses en esta ciudad… y creo que aún me faltan sitios por conocer…

-tranquilo Jake, ya te acostumbraras… -respondió Sherry.

Ambos se recostaron sobre una manta, al pie de un árbol, mirando el firmamento.

-Mira las estrellas, Jake... ¿no son hermosas?

-no tanto como lo estás tú, Súper Chica…

-oh Jake… -respondió ella con un beso, pero luego Sherry derramo un par de lágrimas.

-oye estas bien, súper chica….

-si claro… es solo que me acorde de mis padres… aun los extraño mucho…

La rubia no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, pero entonces jake la rodea con sus brazos.

-tranquila mi súper chica…. Tranquila…. –dijo jake, tratando de calmar a la rubia.

Al poco rato sherry se tranquilizó.

-no sé qué haría sin ti, Jake…. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso te amo…

-yo te amo más…. Fuiste tú la que le dio verdadero sentido a mi vida, súper chica…

Jake y Sherry comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, la rubia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-espera Jake… hay algo que debes saber –dijo ella en tono un poco serio.

-¿qué pasa?

-bueno yo nunca… es decir… jamás he estado con un hombre… -la rubia sintió vergüenza por su confesión.

-tranquila súper chica... tan solo déjate llevar…

Sonriendo, Jake dejó que sus labios se unieran con los de ella, en ese momento Sherry decidió olvidarse de todo y dejar que una parte de ella que había mantenido dormida despertara, las manos de Jake se movían en todo su cuerpo, cada caricia la acercaba más a las estrellas, ella asintió cuando el con su mirada le pidió permiso para llevarla más allá de donde hubiera estado hasta entonces y fuera el primero en hacerla sentir como una verdadera mujer.

Al día siguiente el sol iluminó a los dos enamorados que dormían uno en brazos del otro, la primera en despertar fue Sherry que se llevó mayúscula sorpresa al encontrarse todavía allí.

-¡Jake!

-¿Que... que pasa? - Dijo aquel despertando.

-Nos quedamos aquí toda la noche… ¡dios mío! Claire se molestara conmigo…

-No te preocupes súper chica, te llevare a tu casa ahora mismo y… un momento, ¿acaso no le has dicho sobre nuestra relación?... -

-aún no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo… no sé cómo lo valla a tomar Claire y León, son como mis padres, sabes… -dijo Sherry.

-¿y qué me dices del hermano de tu amiga Claire?…

-te refieres a Chris… bueno a decir verdad no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondría cuando sepa que estoy saliendo con el hijo de su acérrimo rival…

-oye tranquila súper chica –dijo Jake, dándole un beso… -ya llegara el momento en que les digamos a todos sobre lo nuestro…

-tienes razón… sabes lo de anoche fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida… -decía Sherry, acariciándole el rostro.

Enseguida Jake tomo una navaja y comenzó a dibujar un corazón en la corteza del árbol y en medio del dicho corazón escribió _"Sherry y Jake, por siempre"._

-por dios Jake, es hermoso…

-este árbol será el mudo testigo de nuestro amor…

-oh Jake… te amo…

-y yo a ti, súper chica…

Sus labios se unieron con gran amor y sentimiento.

********fin del flashback********

-Sherry… -decía Jake, mientras tocaba la corteza de aquel árbol con lo que él escribió.

Su visión se nubló y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra cayó sin sentido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de escuchar una voz que gritaba su nombre.

-¡Jake!

Sherry corrió a ayudar al ex mercenario, se tiro a los brazos de él y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con la ropa de enfermera que tenía puesta, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su amado en tan deplorables condiciones.

-Jake… gracias a dios, estas vivo…

-Sherry, perdóname… yo no quería lastimar a Claire… soy un monstruo… aléjate de mí… por favor…

-No, no pienso dejarte… voy a liberarte de esa maldita cosa…

-la única forma de liberarme de esta cosa… es matándome…

Las palabras de Jake dejaron helada a Sherry, pero en lugar de eso, ella lo envolvió en un gran abrazo, seguido de un cálido beso, y con lágrimas en los ojos ella dijo:

-No… no puedo hacerlo… te amo Jake… y no soportaría esta vida si no estás conmigo… -dijo con voz quebrada.

-yo también te amo, mi súper chica… pero si me amas de verdad… Mátame y detén toda esta masacre…

Pero los jóvenes son interrumpidos por Venom.

-AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ! AHORA ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

-Venom!

-vete por favor… déjame en paz… – Grito Jake

-olvídalo, Eres una amenaza, mientras vivas nadie estará a salvo...

Sherry se interpuso

-¡detente Venom!, ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes!

-Tonta, ¡estas protegiendo a un monstruo!

En ese momento Carnage controló a Jake y ante los ojos desorbitados de Sherry, Jake volvió a ser un monstruo.

-Jake… ¡No!... –dijo Sherry.

-No interrumpas, así que apártate de mi camino… -dijo Venom, luego de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Sherry, dejándola inconsciente.

-Vaya, vaya... así que has venido por mi… ja ja ja… ¡eres un estúpido! ¡No puedes detenerme!...

-eso está por verse… Carnage…

En ese momento el resto del grupo llegó, siendo Spiderman el primero en hacer un movimiento.

-Usare mi telaraña para detenerte. Los hilos de tela psíquica del arácnido cubrieron a Carnage y a Venom.- Spiderman fue donde el segundo.

-Brock ¿que estas tratando de hacer?

-¡No hay manera de curarlo y lo sabes! ¡Solo matándolo podremos separarlo del simbiote!...

-Estas equivocado Brock, hay otra forma, Viuda Negra, ¡ahora!…

-de acuerdo… -asintió la Viuda Negra.

Pero antes de que la Viuda Negra disparara el rayo de ondas ultrasonicas, son sorprendidos por el Taskmaster quien logra destruir aquel rayo.

-No tan rápido… ¡primor!...

-¡Taskmaster!... –dijeron La viuda Negra y María Hill en coro.

-detente ¡cara de cráneo!… no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es el simbionte… -dijo Spiderman.

-al contrario, mi arácnido amigo… he visto lo que Carnage es capaz de hacer, así que fue por eso que la señorita Radames me pago una fuerte cantidad de efectivo por llevarle el simbionte de Carnage…

El grupo se disponía a atacar al Taskmaster, cuando de repente hace su aparición el Demogoblin.

-¡Mueran!... insignificantes humanos…

El Demogoblin arroja varios explosivos sobre los héroes, pero estos logran esquivarlos a tiempo, pero entonces el Taskmaster Utiliza una flecha sónica la cual envía a los agentes al piso.

-Ja ja ja... patético...

-Déjame terminar con ellos, Taskmaster… -dijo el Demogoblin.

El Demogoblin alzó el vuelo pero La viuda Negra, Spiderman y Venom fueron a detenerlo, mientras tanto Taskmaster se dirigió a los agentes.

-la señorita Radames me dará una buena paga cuando le diga que acabe con todos ustedes… ¡soldaditos!... –dijo el Taskmaster, mirando a los aturdidos agentes.

-creo que te olvidaste de alguien, Taskmaster… -dijo el Capitán América, quien lanza su escudo sobre el villano, pero este logra detenerlo con su propio escudo, y acto seguido tanto el héroe como el villano se enfrascan en una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeándose uno a otro y mostrando sus mejores técnicas de combate.

-peleas muy bien, pero aun estas lejos de vencerme, Capitán…

-ya nos enfrentamos una vez, Taskmaster y te derrote… y esta vez no será la excepción

-tenía el presentimiento que nos volveríamos a encontrar, así que vine preparado…

De forma inesperada, el Taskmaster utiliza una versión electrificada de la telaraña de Spiderman, dejando aturdido momentáneamente al capitán América, para luego propinarle una serie de golpes y patadas de Kung-fu.

-no esperabas esto, ¿verdad capitán?... ja ja ja… recuérdame agradecerle a Iron Fist por estos movimientos…

El héroe intentaba reaccionar, pero aún se encontraba sumamente aturdido, poco después León y compañía se reincorporaban lentamente luego del ataque del Taskmaster, León intento atacarlo, pero el villano lo contraataca usando su arco, Helena logra ponerlo a salvo de la lluvia de flechas del Taskmaster, pero la agente no corre con la misma suerte ya que una de las flechas logro herir a Helena en su pierna derecha, dejándola mal herida, León y los demás, van en su ayuda.

-Helena… te encuentras bien… - decía León.

-si estoy bien, pero…ahh…. Mi pierna… - decía Helena, resintiéndose

Jill ayudo a Helena a reincorporarse, la Viuda Negra por su parte, abandona la batalla en contra del Demogoblin para ir en auxilio del Capitán América.

León, Chris y María Hill, se fueron sobre el Taskmaster, el cual estaba liberando Carnage de aquella telaraña Psíquica, mientras que Spiderman y Venom, luchaban ferozmente en contra del Demogoblin, una vez que el Taskmaster logro poner en libertad al Temible Carnage, tanto el como el Demogoblin decidieron escapar.

-¡son unos estúpidos!... Elijan, captarnos o salvar a esa insignificante niñita… -dijo el Demogoblin, señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sherry aun inconsciente.

-oh no maldita sea… si Sherry recibe ese ataque, no quedara nada de ella… -dijo Chris.

León, corrió hacia ella trato pero el Demogoblin se les adelanto y arroja una bomba sobre una desprotegida Sherry. Una violenta explosión rodeo todo el lugar, lanzando a los agentes varios metros de allí, mientras el Demogoblin, Taskmaster y Carnage escapaban. León corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero no encontró ni rastro de Sherry.

-No… Sherry…

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VI

La impotencia y la furia se apoderaron de León, quien golpeaba fuertemente el suelo. Pero cuando todos pensaban lo peor, aparece la figura de una mujer de entre las sombras, pero lo que sorprendió a todos era que llevaba cargando en hombros a Sherry. León reconoció de inmediato.

-¡ADA!…

-cuanto tiempo sin verte león…

De inmediato, León y los demás atienden a Sherry, pero La Viuda Negra y María Hill encaran a Ada con sus armas, causando el asombro de la espía…

-así me agradecen después de salvarle la vida a Sherry…

-¿Salvarnos? tu eres la responsable de lo que está ocurriendo… así que pon las manos en la cabeza… -dijo María Hill.

-es imposible… tú debiste haber muerto en ese portaaviones hace un año, Ada- dijo Chris.

-Me temo que me están confundiendo…. Yo vine aquí para ayudarlos a detener a ese monstruo y de paso detener a mi maléfico clon… -respondió Ada.

Las palabras de Ada dejo confundidos a todos.

-¿Clon?... ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?… -pregunto Chris.

Entonces Ada les revela acerca del verdadero origen de Carla, también revela que ella fue la responsable directa de los ataques bioterroristas que ocurrieron en tall oaks y en china hace un año, todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar a la bella espía.

-quieres decir que la Ada que apareció en Edonia y en china… ¿es en realidad un clon? – pregunto Chris desconcertado.

-así es…. Ella era la que dirigía Neo-Umbrella, Derek Simmons la creo para que fuese idéntica a mí, Pero al parecer Carla se salió de control…..y por poco acaba con el mundo…

-no puede ser…. Ese bastardo de Simmons estaba completamente loco de remate…. – dijo Helen

-en eso tienes razón…. aunque Nunca me imaginé que Carla estuviese con vida… – dijo Ada.

Poco después los cuerpos de emergencia llegan al lugar, para luego atender a todo el grupo, aunque la mayoría presentaba heridas leves, solamente Helena fue la única que resultó con heridas de consideración.

-Maldita sea… ese desgraciado con la cara de cráneo, me dejo fuera de la contienda… no podre acompañarlos esta vez… -dijo Helena.

-tranquilízate Helena, -dijo León, dándole un beso a la agente… -nosotros nos encargaremos de darle caza a ese malnacido y a ese monstruo también…

León noto a Helena un poco seria.

-¿qué ocurre Helena?...

-la verdad León, Ada es la que me inquieta… el dejarte que te acompañe, no me tranquiliza…

Ada se acercó a León y a Helena y dijo:

-si es eso lo que te preocupa Helena, descuida… entre León y yo, ya no hay nada, además él me dejo muy en claro que él te ama de verdad…

Las palabras de Ada dejaron sorprendida a Helena.

-yo… no sé qué decir…

-estate tranquila, Helena… voy a estar bien… –dijo León, correspondiéndole con un beso.

Poco después los paramédicos se llevan a Helena al hospital, para ser atendida de su pierna.

Al poco rato, Sherry comienza a reaccionar.

-¿qué paso?... ¿y Jake?... ¿dónde está Jake?...

-tu amigo logro escapar… -dijo Venom.

De forma inesperada Sherry abofetea a Venom.

-porque demonios hiciste eso…

-idiota… estaba a punto de salvar a Jake de esa cosa, cuando apareciste y me golpeaste…

-la idiota eres tu… niñita… sabes lo terrible que es Carnage y aun así lo protegiste… -respondió Venom.

-oigan ya basta…este no es el momento para discutir… -dijo Spiderman..

-concuerdo con Venom… lo que hiciste fue una tontería, Sherry… Carnage pudo haberte matado… -dijo Jill.

-No… están equivocados, Jake no es un asesino y lo crean o no el aún está luchando para que esa cosa no lo domine… y de ninguna manera dejare que maten a Jake… porque yo… ¡Lo Amo!

Las palabras de Sherry sorprendieron a León y Chris.

-un momento entonces tú y Jake… -dijo León.

-así es… Jake es mi novio desde hace 6 meses… íbamos a decirles acerca de nuestro noviazgo, pero se presentó todo este conflicto y…

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… -dijo león algo alterado.

-desde el principio sabía que Jake no era de fiar… ahora con más motivo quiero darle caza a ese bastardo… -agrego Chris, sumamente molesto

-León, Chris por favor, Jake me hace feliz, ha cambiado bastante y ya no se había mentido en ningún problema con la ley… todo es culpa de Carnage, él lo está obligando a hacer atrocidades… -dijo Sherry

En eso Chris se comunica con la central.

-central, aquí Chris Redfield… necesito que den con la ubicación de Jake Wesker y sus secuaces, en cuanto hagan contacto con el disparen a matar… repito disparen a matar, está armado y es sumamente peligroso…

-"recibido capitán… cambio y fuera"

Sherry se quedó helada al oír las órdenes de Chris de matar a Jake.

-Chris no… cancela esa orden por favor te lo suplico…no lo mates… -dijo Sherry rompiendo en llanto

-lo lamento Sherry, pero se ha vuelto un peligro, no existe otro remedio más que matarlo…

-por favor… aún podemos salvarlo… solo denme una oportunidad, se los suplico….

-de ninguna manera Sherry… lo único que vas a lograr es que esa cosa te mate… -dijo león.

El Capitán América interviene.

-yo apoyo la decisión de la Joven Birkin… además ella ha demostrado ser una mujer sumamente Valiente…

-Gracias por sus palabras, capitán…-dijo Sherry.

-solo recuerden que los fuertes se protegen solos, pero los más fuertes protegen a los demás… y eso veo en ti, jovencita… -dijo el Capitán América

Instantes después el grupo fue tras Carnage y el resto de los villanos.

Mientras tanto, Carnage, Taskmaster y el Demogoblin, se reunieron con Carla y Electro.

-buen trabajo, Taskmaster y tu también Demogoblin… pudieron traerme a Carnage sano y salvo, en verdad estoy impresionado por los resultados del experimento… -dijo Carla.

-de manera que fuiste tú quien me trajo a la tierra de vuelta… -dijo Carnage.

-así es, y quiero ayudarte a terminar lo que comenzaste en Nueva York… -dijo Carla.

-me agrada tu actitud… ja ja ja… parece que ha llegado el momento de hacer sufrir a esos insignificantes humanos….

CONTINUARA….


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Mientras tanto, el grupo se encontraba buscando a Carnage, cuando León recibe una llamada de Hunnigan.

-León… León… responde…

-que ocurre Hunnigan…

-un grupo de villanos, está atacando el capitolio… necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible… rápido…

En el camino, los héroes son apoyados por varios agentes de servicio secreto, la B.S.A.A. y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. todos juntos se dirigieron al capitolio, Al llegar al lugar, el grupo se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al encontrar el capitolio destruido, e instantes después Carnage, Carla, el Demogoblin, Electro y el Taskmaster aparecen en escena, Jill, León, Ada y Sherry se impresionan al ver a Piers Nivans como Electro.

-me sorprende que aun tengan agallas para venir a derrotarnos… -dijo Carnage.

-es mejor que se rindan... ustedes 5 no podrán con todos nosotros, se acabó Carnage – dijo Spiderman.

-te equivocas, escala paredes… esto apenas está comenzando… -dijo Carla.

De pronto 4 enormes B.O.W. conocidas como "los Gigantes" aparecen detrás de los villanos y acto seguido comienzan a atacar a los agentes, quienes inmediatamente entablan combate en contra de los monstruos, dando inicio a la batalla.

Spiderman, Venom y Sherry se fueron sobre Carnage, León y Jill combatían en contra del Taskmaster, el Capitán América y Chris hacían lo propio en contra de Electro, la Viuda Negra y María Hill se enfrentaban al Demogoblin, el resto de los agentes que los acompañaban, luchaban en contra de "los Gigantes".

Había combates por doquier, entre ellos el que Ada sostenía en contra de Carla, La batalla entre ambas se torna muy pareja.

-eres fuerte Carla…. tal parece que Simmons te hizo idéntica a mi hasta el más mínimo detalle….

-puede que tengas razón Ada…. Pero a diferencia tuya… yo soy más hábil que tu…

De forma sorpresiva Carla saca una navaja y ataca a Ada, clavándosela en su hombro derecho, hiriéndola de gravedad.

-ahh… - grito Ada.

-no esperabas esta sorpresa verdad... Ada…

Carla contraataca a Ada, propinándole una severa golpiza, por lo que al verse superada por su doble, la espía intenta escapar del campo de batalla, pero cuando estaba por usar su lanza garfios, este le es rebatado por Carla.

León y Jill por su parte tenían un duro combate en contra del Taskmaster, Ambos agentes luchaban con sus mejores golpes, el villano tenía una cierta ventaja sobre ellos, gracias a su habilidad de igualar las técnicas de sus oponentes, pero a pesar de ello, León y Jill luchaban valientemente, poniendo en serios predicamentos a Taskmaster.

El Capitán América y Chris también pasaban por la misma situación en contra de Electro, Chris trataba de hacer recapacitar a su antiguo compañero.

-Piers… ¡detente!... tú no eres así… ¿acaso no me reconoces? ... soy yo... Chris redfield, tu capitán…

Carla interviene.

-valla que si eres necio, Chris… tu antiguo compañero ya no existe, él ahora es Electro… mi última creación…

-escúchame… tu eres Piers Nivans, eres un soldado de la B.S.A.A. y tu deber es el proteger al mundo del bioterrorismo vamos Piers… reacciona…

-ya deja de decir tantas estupideces…. Electro, acaba con el de una vez por todas… -dijo Carla ordenándole a Electro a atacar, el solamente asintió ante la orden.

Piers o mejor dicho Electro, comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de electricidad que estaba dispuesto a usar en contra de Chris, pero el agente dijo algo que sacaría de balance a Electro.

-puede que ya no me recuerdes, Piers… pero, ¿y qué hay de Claire?… acaso ya te olvidaste de ella…

Electro se quedó inmóvil al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Chris.

-¿Claire?…

-así es amigo, se lo mucho que Claire te importa, de hecho me entere sobre tu relación con mi hermana… quedo devastada cuando se enteró que habías muerto, ella aun no te ha olvidado, Piers…

De forma sorpresiva Piers cancela su ataque, Carla se enfurece por la reacción.

-qué demonios estás haciendo… te ordeno que acabes con el…

Pero entonces

-Claire…. ¿Dónde está? –decía Piers.

-en estos momentos ella se encuentra en el Hospital, el responsable fue ese maldito monstruo llamado Carnage…

-¡Claireeeeee! –gritaba Piers.

El Demogoblin sorprende a todos, lanzando una Bomba sobre Piers, dejándolo inconsciente.

-sabía que ese inútil de Nivans no tendría las agallas para aniquilar a esos patéticos humanos… -dijo el Demogoblin.

-buen trabajo Demogoblin… ahora mándalos a todos al infierno… ARGHH…

Lo que ocurrió dejo impactados a todos los presentes, Carnage había atacado por la espalda a Carla con uno de sus brazos convertido en una enorme chuchilla, el cual logro atravesar su cuerpo.

-lo siento Carla, pero el que manda aquí soy yo… por lo tanto tú ya no me sirves para nada…

Carnage arroja violentamente a la malherida Carla, e instantes después comienza a luchar en contra de Spiderman, Venom y Sherry.

-bien, y ahora quien de ustedes será el primero en morir… ¿será acaso mi insignificante padre, Venom?... ¿será el escala paredes?… ¿o quizá esa insignificante niñita, novia de Jake Wesker? –dijo Carnage.

-tu hora a llegado, Payaso… ya fuiste derrotado una vez y esta no será la excepción -dijo Spiderman.

-¡son unos estúpidos!, aun no tienen idea de lo poderoso que me he vuelto… este huésped es mucho más poderoso que el inútil de Casady… -dijo Carnage.

Spiderman y Venom usan sus respectivas telarañas sobre Carnage, pero el villano mostro una gran rapidez y destreza para esquivar las dichas telarañas, y acto seguido Carnage se lanza sobre los 2 héroes, Carnage no solo había incrementado su velocidad, sino que también su fuerza y prueba de ello fue la forma en como logro derrotar a ambos héroes, solo basto con un par de movimientos para dejarlos fuera de combate.

-¿realmente pensaron que volvería a ser derrotados por ustedes dos?, ja ja ja… ahora mismo pondré fin a sus miserables vidas.

Carnage transforma su brazo derecho en una enorme guadaña.

-voy a arrancarles la cabeza… las cuales usare como trofeos de guerra… ja ja ja…

Justo cuando Carnage se disponía a asesinar a los Héroes, Sherry interviene.

-¡detente, maldito engendro!...

-ah, eres tu… enseguida me encargare de ti, solo déjame acabar con estos 2 inútiles…- dijo Carnage, con desprecio hacia la rubia.

-dices que eres fuerte, ¿no?... si estas tan seguro de ello, entonces porque no demuestras esa superioridad de la cual hablas… que esperas Carnage… atácame…

-de acuerdo niñita… si tantos deseos tienes de morir, entonces voy a cumplírtelo…

Carnage se olvida de Spiderman y Venom y se lanza sobre Sherry, todo parecía perdido para la rubia, pero entonces ocurre algo inesperado, el simbionte de Carnage estaba perdiendo el control sobre Jake, dando comienzo a una lucha de quien controlaba a quien.

-No… no dejare que mates a Sherry… montón de mierda… -dijo Jake.

-idiota… acaso piensas rechazar los poderes que te otorgo por salvar a esta insignificante niñita… nunca pensé que el hijo del gran Albert wesker fuera tan débil y cobarde…

-¡escúchame, imbécil!… nunca me compares con ese malnacido… yo jamás seré como mi padre… es algo que le prometí a la persona que más amo en este mundo y lo voy a cumplir…

Los héroes miraban como Jake luchaba en contra de Carnage.

-Carnage está perdiendo el control que tenía sobre el hijo de Wesker… es el momento de atacarlo… -dijo Venom.

Spiderman utiliza el rayo ultrasónico sobre Carnage, provocando que el simbionte se separara del cuerpo de Jake, viendo esto Spiderman les hizo una señal a la Viuda Negra y María Hill para luego traer consigo una caja metálica especial, con la que logran encerrar con éxito el simbionte de Carnage.

-lo logramos… pudimos detener a ese hijo de perra… -dijo María Hill.

Jake, exhausto cayó sin sentido y Sherry fue a auxiliarlo

-¡Jake contéstame! ¡Dime algo!...

-Estoy... bien... súper chica…

El ex mercenario sonrío débilmente, a lo que Sherry respondió con un besó, pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por el Demogoblin y el Taskmaster.

-¿Así que salvaron a su amigo?... ¡mueran entonces!

-Ya basta de todo esto, vamos a terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas… -dijo Jill.

-aunque hallan derrotado a Carnage y a la señorita Radames, no pienso irme hasta verlos derrotados, en especial a ti Capitán América… ese escudo tuyo se verá muy bien en mi equipo de combate…

-eso está por verse… -dijo el Capitán América.

El Capitán América arroja su escudo sobre el Taskmaster, pero este detiene el ataque con su escudo, pero lo que el villano no se esperaba era que León, Jill, Chris y Ada, se unirían también a la batalla, así entre todos logran derrotar y someter al Taskmaster, ahora solamente quedaba el Demogoblin por derrotar.

Spiderman, La viuda Negra, María Hill y Venom fueron a detenerlo, pero el villano contraataca con varios explosivos, las explosiones provocan que varios pedazos de concreto vuelen y lastimen a los héroes.

Herida por el ataque, Jill se incorpora lentamente.

-he sobrevivido a ataques de monstruos más aterradores que tú, engendro… necesitaras más que una simple bomba para vencernos…

-espera Jill... no te precipites – dijo León.

-mujerzuela tonta… ¡toma esto!

Al ver indefensa a Jill, el Demogoblin arroja una bomba sobre ella, parecía que la agente estaba perdida pero de pronto, Chris interviene y logra hacerla a un lado, pero por desgracia el no corre con la misma suerte y es el quien recibe el letal ataque del Demogoblin.

-¡no...Chris! – exclamaron Jill, León y sherry.

El violento impacto lanzo a Chris, a algunos metros de allí, quedando gravemente herido.

-¡Chris!...- gritaron todos.

-prepárense para morir humanos miserables…ahhh…

Todos se quedan impactados y sorprendidos a la vez, al ver que Piers ataco al Demogoblin por la espalda, dejándolo maltrecho, momento que Jill y el resto de los héroes aprovechan para atacar en innumerables ocasiones al villano, Jill toma un lanzacohetes para darle el golpe final al Demogoblin, terminando así con el terrible villano.

Poco a poco los villanos fueron derrotados, así como también los Gigantes, los cuales son eliminados por los agentes tanto de la B.S.A.A. como de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tras eliminar al Demogoblin, Jill, León, Ada, Spiderman, Venom, el Capitán América, La Viuda Negra y María Hill, corrieron hacia donde estaba Chris para atenderlo.

-Chris… estas Bien…

Pero Jill se quedó en shock al darse cuenta que Chris no estaba respirando.

-No tiene pulso ni respiración… -dijo María Hill

-No, Chris…

Jill empezó a darle RCP a Chris, con la intención de reanimarlo pero sin éxito alguno.

-vamos Chris… reacciona por favor, no me dejes por favor… quédate conmigo por favor, Chris… No me hagas esto… Chris… -decía Jill, con voz quebrada.

-lo lamento agente Valentine, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por el… -dijo La Viuda Negra.

Pero en momento, aparece Electro o Piers, quien estaba severamente lastimado tras recibir el ataque del Demogoblin, lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia los héroes, quienes se pusieron en guardia y lo encararon.

-no te atrevas a dar un paso más… -dijo Jill, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-capitán… voy a salvarlo… -decía el mal herido Piers.

Con la ayuda de sus habilidades eléctricas, Piers utiliza sus manos como un desfibrilador para reanimar a Chris, y de forma milagrosa, Chris vuelve a la vida, aquella reacción de Piers dejó atónitos a todos.

-Chris… -dijo Jill, abrazando fuertemente al agente, para luego romper en llanto.

-Jill… amigo, que sucedió… -decía Chris.

-me alegro verte de vuelta, amigo… -dijo León, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Chris se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo compañero.

-Piers… has vuelto a ser tú…

-lamento todo lo que hice… capitán…

La viuda Negra, María Hill en compañía de varios agentes de la B.S.A.A. ponen bajo arresto a Piers, Chris trato de impedir que fuese arrestado, pero fue el propio Nivans quien se lo impidió.

Luego de eso, los héroes y un gran número de agentes rodearon a una mal herida Carla Radames, quien ya hacía en el suelo.

-Carla Radames, en nombre de los estados unidos de américa… quedas bajo arresto… -dijo León.

Pero la reacción de Carla fue una carcajada, algo que dejo perplejos a los héroes.

-que es lo gracioso…

-ja ja ja… imbéciles, aun no estoy derrotada del todo…

-tus planes de hundir al mundo en el caos total, han fracasado…. Se acabó Carla… -dijo Ada.

-te equivocas mi querida doble… esto apenas está comenzando…

CONTINUARA….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

De pronto Carla saca de entre sus pertenencias una pequeña jeringa, para luego aplicársela en el cuello, e instantes después comenzó a resentirse de todo su cuerpo, seguido de una serie de intensos dolores que la hicieron doblegarse.

El grupo miraba atónito lo que estaba sucediendo con Carla.

-que es lo que le está pasando…. –dijo Spiderman.

-estén alerta, no sabemos qué clase de virus se inyecto en su cuerpo… -dijo León.

Pero entonces el cuerpo de Carla comenzó a llenarse de pústulas negras, y acto seguido unos extraños parásitos comenzaron a salir de ellas, además de que también aquellos parásitos también salían de su boca y fosas nasales, ante la preocupación de Chris y jill.

-es lo que creo que es… -decía jill.

-maldita sea… es el virus Uroboros… -dijo Chris.

-¿virus Uroboros?... –pregunto Sherry.

-así es, es el virus más peligroso que puede existir, mucho más peligroso que el virus C… hace 4 años, wesker intento utilizarlo para destruir al mundo, pero fracaso en aquel entonces… aún recuerdo lo terrible que puede suceder…

-entonces lo que Carla se inyecto en su cuerpo, ¿es ese virus uroboros?… -dijo Ada.

-así es… hay que alejarnos de ella mientras podamos… -respondió Chris.

El cuerpo de Carla comenzó a mutar, hasta que el virus uroboros termino por consumirla, convirtiéndose en una horripilante criatura, muy similar al uroboros "aheri". Pero el grupo se queda aún más sorprendido cuando escucharon la voz distorsionada de Carla.

-"malditos imbéciles… los matare… los matare a todos"…

Carla, ya convertida en el monstruo uroboros ataca con sus enormes tentáculos a los héroes, pero estos afortunadamente logran escapar del ataque, gracias a Chris y jill quienes utilizan algunas granadas incendiarias haciendo retroceder a la mutada villana, esto dio tiempo a los héroes y a los agentes de ponerse a salvo.

-hay que acabar con esa B.O.W. cuanto antes, debemos impedir que siga creciendo… -decía Chris.

-estas mal herido Chris…. Tú y jake se quedaran aquí, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eliminar a Carla… -dijo Jill.

-¿alguna idea para detener a esa maldita cosa?… -pregunto el Capitán América.

-lo único que puede acabar con el uroboros es el fuego…. –respondió Jill.

Luego de dejar a Chris y a jake en un lugar seguro, León, Jill, Ada, Sherry, Spiderman, Venom, El Capitán América, Viuda Negra y María Hill regresaron a la batalla en contra de Carla, convertida en uroboros.

El grupo ataca con todo lo que tenían al Uroboros, pero la batalla se complica más de la cuenta, debido a que la B.O.W. logro consumir los cadáveres de los Gigantes caídos, haciendo que su altura y volumen aumentaran considerablemente, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

Los agentes estaban tan concentrados luchando en contra del Uroboros, que no se percataron de que el Taskmaster había logrado liberarse, el Capitán América se dio cuenta de ello y fue tras el villano.

-ríndete Taskmaster, ya no tienes escapatoria…

-je je je… elige capitán, atraparme o detener a ese enorme monstruo…

-no tienes armas con las cuales combatir y tus movimientos no bastaran para que te derrote…

-te equivocas mi estimado capitán… por que guarde lo mejor para el final…

De forma inesperada el Capitán América es atacado a quemarropa por el Taskmaster, aunque el héroe logro esquivar el ataque con su escudo, no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires, producto del dicho ataque.

-pero que rayos… -dijo el Capitán América, sorprendido.

El Capitán América se queda muy impresionado al ver con lo que el Taskmaster había utilizado para atacarlo, oculto en su mano derecha, el villano tenía consigo uno de los guantes de Iron man que disparaba rayos repulsores.

-debería agradecerle a stark por este juguete… ¡en verdad es magnífico!… -dijo Taskmaster contemplando el dichoso guante. –ahora creo que les hare más interesante su batalla…

Enseguida el Taskmaster dispara el rayo repulsor en dirección a la caja metálica en donde estaba encerrado el simbionte de Carnage, dejando en libertad al terrible simbionte.

Luego de liberar a Carnage, el Taskmaster se las ingenió para escapar. Los héroes no podían creer lo que el villano había hecho.

-ese hijo de perra a liberado a Carnage… -dijo Ada.

-maldita sea, y tanto trabajo que nos costó encerrarlo… -dijo Spiderman

Lo primero que hizo el grupo fue proteger a Jake, pero el simbionte en vez de ir tras el ex mercenario este fijo su mirada en el enorme Uroboros, el horror no conocía limites cuando la enorme B.O.W. y el simbionte se fusionaron, dando origen a una nuevo enemigo "Carnage-Uroboros".

Esta nueva versión de Carnage era aún más peligrosa sobre todo por su enorme tamaño, y prueba de ello fue como con su brazo convertido en cuchilla, logra destruir el monumento a Washington, así como el monumento a Lincoln el cual comienza a hacerlo pedazos, desgraciadamente varios civiles y algunos agentes pierden la vida durante el ataque.

Pero aun sin importar lo peligroso que era Carnage, los Héroes y el resto de los agentes, luchaban valientemente, una y otra vez atacaban a "Carnage-Uroboros", lo atacaban con todo su arsenal, pero el nuevo Carnage no parecía debilitarse

-mierda… ese hijo de perra no se muere con nada…-dijo León.

-¿alguna idea de cómo vencerlo, hombre araña?... –pregunto La Viuda Negra.

-con el tamaño que tiene nuestro amigo Carnage, el rayo ultrasónico no será suficiente… necesitaremos algo más potente para acabar con él…

Jill interviene.

-descuida hombre araña… ya tenemos la solución…

Enseguida, uno de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. llega con una larga maleta, la cual le es entregada a Jill, dentro de dicha maleta se encontraba el impresionante Laser satelital, arma con la que Chris y Sheva utilizaron para destruir a Excella Gionne, cuando esta se convirtió en el Uroboros "aheri".

-¡bonito juguete!… -dijo Venom.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa arma, Jill?- pregunto Sherry.

-luego de concluir la misión de África, la B.S.A.A. logro confiscar todo lo que había en aquel Barco carguero de Tricell, y entre sus cosas estaba esta arma, funciona por vía satélite… Chris me comento lo devastadora que puede ser…

-buena idea, primor –dijo Spiderman…

-pondré el láser a la máxima potencia, pero debemos actuar rápido, ya que solamente tendremos una sola oportunidad… -dijo Jill.

-muy bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer es llamar su atención… -dijo León.

Pero entonces Piers interviene.

- yo me encargare de distraerlo…

-¡Piers!... –exclamaron los agentes.

-con la ayuda de mis poderes eléctricos poder detenerlo, solo tengo que acercarme lo suficiente para lograrlo, lo que les dará el tiempo suficiente para que usen ese laser… -dijo un debilitado Piers.

-pero Piers… si hacemos eso tú también morirás…

-eso no me importa… voy a detener a esa maldita cosa con mis propias manos…

Inmediatamente Piers camino en dirección hacia Carnage-Uroboros, los agentes y los súper héroes estaban sumamente impactados por la determinación de aquel valiente soldado.

-si ven a Claire… díganle que siempre la amare con todo mi corazón… por favor…

Jill solamente asintió ante las palabras de Piers

Paso a paso, Piers Nivans se acercaba a "Carnage-Uroboros", el enorme villano lo veía con desprecio.

-te atreves a desafiarme Nivans, después de todo lo que hice por ti… deberías estar agradecido conmigo, yo fui quien te creo y puedo destruirte también… -dijo Carnage con la vos de Carla.

-¿agradecido?... tú me convertiste en un monstruo, me obligaste a hacer atrocidades, y peor aún tuviste el atrevimiento de lastimar a la persona que amo… jamás te lo perdonare maldito bastardo…

-¡insolente!… no eres más que un experimento fracasado… ¡ahora mismo voy a enviarte al infierno!…

Carnage-Uroboros se lanza sobre Piers quien increíblemente logra contrarrestar el ataque con sus habilidades eléctricas. Piers logro crear una enorme bola de energía, la cual logra contener a la enorme B.O.W.

-¡torpe!... solo estas prolongando tu inevitable muerte y la tus inútiles amigos… ríndete Nivans estas acabado…

-te equivocas Carnage, tu eres el que estas acabado… ¡ahora!, ¡denle con todo!... –grito Piers.

Jill cargo el arma, pero cuando se disponía a usarla, un debilitado y herido Chris aparece en escena y acto seguido le pide a Jill que le entregue el láser.

-déjame ser yo quien haga los honores, Jill… -dijo Chris, fijando el arma hacia Carnage-Uroboros.

Chris dudo por escasos segundos el disparar el láser cuando vio a su compañero muy cerca de Carnage-Uroboros…

-hasta siempre… compañero… -dijo Chris, apretando el gatillo del láser.

Lo que siguió después pudo ser visto desde todos los puntos de la ciudad, una enorme y violenta explosión. La cual termino por fin con la existencia de Carnage-Uroboros y de Piers Nivans o Electro. Una nube de polvo y escombros había rodeado el lugar del combate y una vez que la nube comienzo a dispersarse, todos los presentes descubren un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-ya no siento la presencia de Carnage… lo logramos… pudimos vencerlo… -dijo Venom.

-al fin… todo termino… -agrego Spiderman.

Todos los presentes, comenzaron a festejar la victoria, el júbilo era total ya que por fin luego de una ardua batalla, la amenaza de Carnage y del Uroboros había sido eliminada para siempre.

CONTINUARA….


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Instantes después, el ejército, la B.S.A.A. y en cooperación con la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzaron a esterilizar la zona, los cuerpos de emergencia se hicieron presentes en el lugar para atender a todos los heridos, León, Sherry, el Capitán América, La Viuda Negra, María Hill solo presentaban heridas leves, Ada fiel a su estilo se marchó del lugar sin que nadie se percatara, Spiderman y Venom por su parte solo tenían leves contusiones pero nada graves, Chris tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital, al igual que Jake, solo que este último fue puesto en observación por los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. esto con la intención de que el simbionte de Carnage no hubiese dejado algún rastro en el cuerpo del ex mercenario.

Varias horas después luego de una larga recuperación, Claire por fin despierta, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano junto a ella, Jill y Sherry también se encontraban ahi.

-hola hermana…

-Chris… amigos, son ustedes…

Sherry abrazo a Claire con alegría.

-Claire… gracias a dios estas bien…

En instantes llega León con Helena, en silla de ruedas.

-valla, al fin despertó la bella durmiente… -dijo León.

-León, Helena… que alegría verlos a todos con bien, pero díganme que fue lo que paso… ¿acabaron con ese monstruo? -respondió helena

-así es Claire… fue una batalla difícil, pero finalmente logramos destruirlo… -respondió Jill.

Chris y los demás le contaron a Claire todo lo ocurrido en el combate, pero aunque estuvieron tentados a no mencionarle nada respecto a Piers, el grupo no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad a la pelirroja.

-de manera que Piers tuvo que sacrificar su vida una vez más para salvarlos… estoy sin palabras…

-de verdad lamento el tener que darte esta noticia, Claire… es solo que no quería que volvieras a pasar por lo mismo de hace 1 año…

-descuida hermano, estoy tranquila sabiendo que él era un soldado valiente y una gran persona… -dijo Claire.

Poco después, Spiderman, Venom, el Capitán América, La Viuda Negra y María Hill, llegan con los agentes.

-queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes… ya que sin su ayuda no habíamos podido derrotar a Carnage… -dijo Spiderman.

-solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, de hecho mis amigos y yo hemos luchado con monstruos aún más grandes que Carnage, aunque debo admitir que esta batalla fue distinta a otras… –dijo León.

-aún sigo sin entender cómo es que hay gente que se empeña en decir que eres una amenaza, Spiderman… -dijo Helena.

-descuiden, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras… -respondió Spiderman.

-si, detuvimos a Carnage, pero no olvidemos que ese tipo de la cara de cráneo logro escapar… -dijo Jill.

-si se refiere al Taskmaster, despreocúpese agente Valentine, el fue capturado horas después de concluir la batalla… le espera un largo tiempo en prisión… -respondió María Hill.

-tu desempeño en el campo de batalla me dejo impresionado, soldado… -dijo el Capitán América, estrechando la mano de Chris.

-gracias Capitán, para mí fue un gran honor el luchar a su lado…

-lamento lo de su compañero, soldado… él fue un soldado valiente… debe sentirse orgulloso de el… -dijo el capitán américa, dándole a Chris una palmada en la espalda.

-lo estoy, capitán… -respondió Chris.

Sherry por su parte charlaba con la Viuda Negra y María Hill.

-disculpe agente Romanov, ¿cómo se encuentra Jake? ¿Y cree que sea posible que pueda verlo? …

- el joven Muller se encuentra estable en estos momentos, nuestros médicos están haciéndole una serie de estudios y análisis, esto con la intención de descubrir y eliminar cualquier vestigio que haya dejado el simbionte en su cuerpo y en su sangre…

-¿y eso cuanto puede durar? –pregunto la rubia.

-podría llevarse d semanas, pero descuide agente Birkin, su novio está en buenas manos… -respondió María Hill.

-gracias de verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselos… - dijo Sherry.

-al contrario, nosotros estamos en deuda con todos ustedes… a S.H.I. . Le vendrían bien tipos como ustedes, su determinación y valentía son dignas de reconocer… -dijo La Viuda Negra.

-agradecemos su oferta, pero nuestro lugar está aquí… -respondió León.

Poco después los héroes se despiden de los agentes, Spiderman y Venom regresaron de vuelta a Nueva York, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y María Hill regresaron a los cuarteles generales de S.H.I.E.L.D.

1 semana después, Claire, Chris y Helena fueron dados de alta del hospital, excepto Jake quien aún permaneció otras 2 semanas más.

Tras una larga espera, por fin Jake es dado de alta del hospital, el ex mercenario se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amada Sherry esperándolo afuera del hospital

-¡Súper Chica!…

-¡Jake, mi amor!... - dijo la rubia, luego de lanzarse a los brazos de su amado al verlo con bien, para concluir con un suave y cálido beso.

-te extrañe mucho, Jake… estas 3 semanas se me hicieron eternas…

-y yo ansiaba tanto el volver a abrazarte Sherry… no hubiese soportado otro dia en esa habitación en la que me tenían…

-lo hicieron por tu bien, Jake… y por fortuna no encontraron ningún rastro de Carnage, estas limpio… -respondió Sherry.

-valla, menos mal… -dijo Jake, más calmado.

De pronto Sherry lo atrajo hacia ella y tomo su boca en un beso suave y cálido, Jake respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso largo y profundo parecía no tener fin, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-lamento todo lo sucedido, Súper Chica, por poco y esa cosa me destruye por completo…

-eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es nuestro amor, de hecho Jake… hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿de qué se trata, súper chica? –dijo Jake, quien noto a Sherry algo preocupada.

-bueno durante el tiempo que estuviste bajo observación, me hicieron unos análisis en el hospital y bueno pues… Jake… yo… ¡estoy embarazada!…

La noticia dejo sorprendido al ex mercenario, quien no cabía de alegría al saber que sería padre.

-increíble… un hijo… voy a tener un hijo a lado tuyo Súper Chica... – exclamó Jake emocionado.

El ex mercenario la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento, pero también la noto algo preocupada.

-que ocurre súper chica… ¿no estas feliz?

-por supuesto que lo estoy, es solo que no sé cómo decirles a León y Claire, no tendré cara para decirles acerca de mi embarazo…

Sherry no pudo contener el llanto, pero Jake logro calmarla, luego de envolverla en un cálido abrazo,

-descuida súper chica… vamos a estar bien…

Poco después, Jake de forma amable decidió ir a dejar a Sherry hasta su hogar, ambos estaban despidiéndose en la puerta, cuando de pronto Claire abre la puerta de golpe.

-¡Claire!... –dijo Sherry sorprendida.

La rubia noto muy seria a Claire.

-los quiero a ambos dentro de la casa… ¡ahora!…

Sherry se sorprendió aún más al ver a León, Chris, Jill y a Helena esperándolos en la sala de estar.

-¿qué hacen todos aquí?… ¿y porque esas caras?...

-¿es cierto que estas embarazada, Sherry?... –pregunto León, serio.

-pero como es que… -decía Sherry, cuando fue interrumpida por Claire.

-¡encontré esto en el cesto de la basura hace unas semanas!… -dijo la pelirroja, luego de mostrarle una prueba casera de embarazo.

Sin más remedio, Sherry y Jake no tuvieron más remedio que decirles la verdad.

-si Claire, es verdad… tengo 3 semanas de embarazo y el padre es la persona que está a mi lado… -dijo ella, apretando fuertemente la mano de Jake.

Claire se dirigió dónde estaba Jake.

-dime que es una broma Jake...por favor...dime que es solo una broma...

-no Claire...no es una broma, todo sucedió una semana antes de que sucediera lo de Carnage... en aquella ocasión, Sherry y yo... tuvimos relaciones...

Claire lo abofeteo violentamente, Jake y Sherry vieron que los ojos de la pelirroja estaban arrasados en lágrimas.

-¡Estúpido!, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?... ¡acabas de arruinar la vida de Sherry.

Claire quiso golpearlo de nuevo pero Jill y Chris la contuvieron,

-Claire, cálmate - Dijo Jill.

León también reacciono de la misma forma, estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes sobre el ex mercenario, pero fue Helena y Sherry quienes lograron controlarlo.

Luego de la bofetada, Jake es quien toma la palabra.

-entiendo su molestia, pero quiero que sepan que no estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, por que en verdad amo a Sherry, es más quiero aprovechar este momento para pedir la mano de Sherry en matrimonio… -dijo el ex mercenario, luego de abrazar a la rubia.

Aquellas palabras dejaron impactados a todos, sobre todo a Sherry.

-si claro lo dices, porque Sherry está embarazada… -dijo León.

-se equivocan, yo ya tenía planeado el pedirle a Sherry que fuera mi esposa… pero fue cuando ocurrió el desastre con Carnage, en aquella ocasión había venido para hablar con ustedes, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con esa cosa llamada Carnage…

-de manera que fue así como ese simbionte te atrapo… -dijo Jill.

-exacto… y quiero decirles a todos que lamento mucho todo el daño que provoque, sobre todo a ti Claire… se lo mucho que significa Sherry para ti y para León, me hablo de todo lo que hicieron por ella, de cómo la salvaron de Raccoon City y del cariño que ambos le otorgaron… amo a Sherry con todo mi corazón, ella le dio sentido a mi vida y estoy dispuesto a dar la mía por protegerla a ella y a mi hijo… -dijo Jake, acariciando el vientre de Sherry.

Para sorpresa de Sherry, Jake se arrodillo, para luego sacar una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo de oro, adornado con 4 zafiros pequeños y un diamante en medio de ellos, jake tomo la mano de sherry y dijo…

-sherry birkin, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa….

La rubia comenzó a llorar de la emoción, ella nunca se imaginó que le propondrían matrimonio, miro a Jake a los ojos y dijo…

-si… acepto…

Jake le coloco el anillo y se puso de pie, sherry inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

Luego de una acalorada discusión, el semblante de los agentes cambio, pasaron del enojo a la alegría, sobre todo Claire quien no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-mi dulce Sherry ya eres toda una mujer… -dijo Claire, abrazando a la rubia.

-no sabes lo feliz que me siento, Claire…. Es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar… -respondió sherry.

-aun no lo puedo creer, mi pequeña Sherry va a casarse…. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando la rescatamos de aquel infierno llamado raccoon city…. – dijo León.

-León, Claire…. Ustedes son las personas más importantes en mi vida, los considero como a mis padres, de hecho hable con jake y nos gustaría que ambos fuesen nuestros padrinos de bodas….

-seria todo un honor para nosotros…. –dijo León.

Sherry, León y Claire se abrazan entre los 3 como símbolo de cariño y afecto, jake por su parte charlaba con Chris y los demás.

-felicidades por su compromiso…. Ahora viene lo difícil, el cual es planear la boda, es más permítanos ayudarlos a planearla… -dijo Helena.

-gracias Helena… -dijo Sherry.

-sabes, jake… cuando te vi por vez primera en Edonia, pensé cosas negativas sobre ti y más aún cuando me entere de que eras hijo de wesker…. Pero me equivoque, fuiste muy valiente al proteger a sherry cuando ocurrió lo de china, y más aún cuando peleamos en contra de Carnage… -dijo Chris.

-si, por un momento pensé que esa maldita cosa me consumiría, pero fue el amor de mi súper chica la que me salvo….- respondió Jake.

Tan solo 3 meses después, el día de la boda llego, esta se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Sherry, fue una ceremonia sencilla en donde solamente estuvieron amigos cercanos, como lo eran Jill, Chris, Helena, Hunnigan, Ashley, además de varios amigos y compañeros de la agencia.

En el altar, Jake esperaba impaciente el tan ansiado momento, y al cabo de un rato la boda da comienzo con la entrada de Sherry, Jake se quedó impresionado al ver lo hermosa que se veía la novia, uno de los momentos especiales fue cuando León, sería el encargado de entregar a Sherry en el altar.

6 meses después Sherry había dado a luz a una hermosa niña, la cual era idéntica a Sherry, con la diferencia que su cabello era pelirrojo como el de Jake.

-dios, es tan hermosa como tú, súper chica… -dijo Jake, mirando a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Sherry.

-mira su cabello, es igual al tuyo… eso la hace ver más hermosa…-respondió helena, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

Poco después llegan Claire, León, Helena, Chris y Jill con ellos.

-¿cómo se encuentra la nueva mamá?... –preguntaba Jill.

-muy bien… algo agotada, pero bien… -respondió Sherry.

Enseguida Sherry y Jake les muestran a todos a su hija, todos se asombraron al ver a la pequeña y el parecido que tenía con la rubia.

-en verdad es hermosa… -dijo Claire, con alegría.

-les digo algo…en cuanto vi a su hija, me emocione tanto como ustedes… y en un futuro no muy lejano me gustaría tener mis propios hijos a lado de Helena… -dijo León.

-bueno eso se puede arreglar… -respondió Helena, con un beso.

-¿y ya han pensado en cómo llamarla?… -pregunto Chris.

-así es, Jake y yo decidimos llamarla Claire… como su abuela… -respondió Sherry.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al saber que la hija de Sherry y Jake llevaría su nombre.

-no sé qué decir… -dijo Claire.

-es una forma de agradécete todo lo que hiciste por Sherry en el pasado y además Claire se oye muy bonito…

-te amo Jake…

-y yo a ti, súper chica… -respondió Jake, dándole un cálido y profundo beso el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña Claire, a lo cual todos comenzaron a sonreír.

Después de ser rescatada de Raccoon city en donde perdió a sus padres, el vivir encerrada en instalaciones del gobierno durante años y el sobrevivir a los eventos ocurridos en Edonia y China, la vida comenzaba a sonreírle a Sherry Birkin, finalmente había encontrado la paz y felicidad en su vida a lado de su ahora esposo Jake Muller, quienes juntos afrontarían la misión más difícil y bella de sus vidas, el proteger, cuidar y amar a su pequeña hija Claire, su nueva razón para vivir.

**FIN**


End file.
